


Trained to be

by Rainfalls



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Ryan-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainfalls/pseuds/Rainfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan was trained to be an assassin by Edgar and has to shut the Fake AH Crew. Will they be able to change Ryan's thoughts? Or will it be too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

‘Please I beg of you, please let me go! I’ll give you anything you want!’ She sobbed.

‘You already broke one promise. How can I trust you with another?’ The naval voice asked, yanking her up by her hair. There was a loud creak of the door opening. The man dropped her, she collapsed to the ground with a shriek. 

‘Mommy?’ A boy peered into the room. His blonde hair shimmering from the light behind him. His eyes opened wide once he saw the situation. The little boy ran forward to the stranger with his mother.

‘Don’t hurt her. You meanie weanie! ’ He started hitting the strange man’s leg.

‘It’s okay boy, she asked for it. I’m here to take you with me. What’s your name boy?’ The man smiled at the wide eye boy.

The woman shot up lifting her arm to shot the man, with a tear-streaked face. She was quickly disarmed and shot in the head with her own gun. The boy did finch as blood splattered on his face, the man pulled him closer. The boy was not sure if he should find comfort in that fact, but he still burrowed his face into the stranger’s leg.

‘My name is Edgar boy, it is courtesy to tell me your name.’ The man smile grew bigger.

‘M-my name is James Ryan Haywood, sir. Why did you kill my mother? Is it because she did something wrong?’ Ryan peaked up to see the Edgar.

‘Yes, James, let’s just say in return she gave me her life and I’ll be taking care of you now son.’ Edgar picked up Ryan and brought Ryan to his chest. The man must be his new father now, after all Edgar did call him his son. Edgar was nice. Ryan leaned on to Edgar’s chest and smiled.

‘Let’s go home James, my men will clean this up and get the things you need. Anything you want from you mother’s belongings?’ Edgar questioned.

‘Can I have the photo albums and music she has Edgar?’ 

‘Of course son.’  
-

Edgar’s house was large, beautiful and unlike any other house Ryan had ever seen before. Every person in the house was kind and polite, greeting them as they passed, even though most of them had a rough exterior. Edgar placed Ryan in his new room, telling him that he will be back later, Edgar was not going to let anyone hurt him. Ryan liked Edgar, Edgar was going to protect him. 

The room was as spacious as he thought it would be. Ryan had a whole room for himself! The room had large windows and a garden right in front of him. Ryan started to explore his room, he swung open his closet door. The closet was full of pristine clothes, they were all quality products. He had his own desk and a huge bookshelf and Edgar even got him a gaming set! 

Then Ryan heard a knock on his door, he quickly opened the door. 

‘James, I’ll be teaching you new things, and I will respect you if you would do the same for me. We will begin your training tomorrow, I expect you to cope with both your training and studies.’ 

‘Yes, Edgar.’


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan learned so many things from Edgar. How to speak different languages, how to read maps, how to play the hunting game and how to dance.

Ryan right now was doing his final class for “acrobats”. There he learnt to avoid objects being shot at him. His final test was to flip down from the building, land on his hands and still be able to keep running while carrying the heaviest bag of weights. Once Ryan was completed the task, he heard a person clapping behind him.

‘Good job James. Here.’ Edgar passed Ryan something.

Ryan looked down into his hands and saw a cute fluffy cow. The cow had big black eyes, brown spots and a crown on its head. There was a small note tied to the cow’s neck. The note said, 'You will be the next rule. After me. '

-

Ryan had made his father proud! Ryan happily ran back to his room and placed the cow on his pillow.

‘I’m going to call you Edgar the second! After my favourite person in the whole world! Now you behave, I have to keep on training to make him proud!’ He joyfully cried out.

-

‘Son, so far your missions have been going great for years! You ever got a name for yourself. Now it’s time for you to take a long time mission. It might take you years, but you would do it for me, won’t you? I need you to take down these new kids,’ Edgar tosses Ryan a file, ‘their rising up the ranks pretty quickly. I need you to infiltrate them as a hacker. 

Get packed. I have a flat set up for you and you need to send me an email about their activities.

Ryan nodded and grabbed his things. His laptop, headset, necessities, knife and gun too, just in case. He stuffed everything into his duffel bag, as he left he grabbed his stuffed cow.

Ryan headed out the door, confidently hopping onto his motorcycle. His GPS guided him to his new home, not as big as his usual hideouts but it would do. He grabbed a diet coke can out of his newly stocked fridge and headed to his bed. 

‘Time to make a name of myself.’ He mummed to himself. He started spreading the word, of a new hacker in town. People in this industry are desperate for this type of help. In no time he will make BM Vagabond the person the “Fake AH Crew” wants. Soon.

The first request he got was from a person called “LindsayTuggLife”.

LindsayTuggLife: Hey Vagbond, new around here?

BM Vagabond: Is that a pick-up line? But yeah I’m a newbie.

LindsayTuggLife: Ha ha. I got a job for you, but I need to test you.

BM Vagabond: Send me the details, I will come back with results.

LindsayTuggLife: Cocky are we? The boys would love you.

BM Vagabond: Kinky too? I don’t know if I want to sign up for loving with a group of strangers without dinner first….

LindsayTuggLife: Too bad I can’t join the sausage fest. ;) Seriously though, you are going to be a great addition to our team. As long as you pass the test.

BM Vagabond: Good thing I am a teacher’s pet. Bring it.

LindsayTuggLife: If you can hack into my account then you’re in. Ps because I like you it has more than one person trying to stop you from succeeding.

LindsayTuggLife: Okay then, give me a few seconds to change your name and get your friends online with us.

LindsayIHaveRedHair: That was fast… Also I like my account name, it has a great pun in it.

BM Vagabond: I agree but I was bored and you’re friends are very friendly.

AH Kdin: I can’t believe you did this so fast.

Jerem6401: Yeah man, I can’t believe it. That was awesome.

AxialMatt: You are hired. There is no way they can deny your skills.

BM Vagabond: Thanks.

LindsayTuggLife: Just changed backed my account name… Oh, right you have to move in with us if you accept this job. We are the Fake AH Crew. 

BM Vagabond: Okay then but I’m keeping my apartment. Just send me the address and time.

This was moving faster than Ryan expected, good thing he has not unpacked yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Two chapters


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan wondered if he should look the part. Although he guessed it would be good if he looked a bit different if worse comes to worse. He posed in front of the mirror with different clothes and finally decided on “dad” clothes with his wired glasses and a red cap. He pulled it off. Yep. Okay, Ryan had to admit his sleek, black motorcycle did not suit his look, but no one is completely sane in this business. Oh it’s already 1 o’clock, he better go meet the Fake AH Crew.

Once he arrived, he approached the front door. As he was going to knock on the door, the door swung open and he was greeted by a loud yelp.

‘Whoa, are you the new hacker? What are you doing outside? Come in, I’m Jack.’ A lady with ginger hair cheerfully greeted him.

Ryan shyly entered the room and he was greeted by the sight of two men wrestling on the ground and a man rooting them on. One was trying to stuff a cupcake into the other mustached man’s mouth, who he assumed was Geoff by the files. When Ryan saw this scene he turned around and tried to close the door. However, when he turned around a man with a purple hoodie and pizza boxes in his hand. 

‘Ha, oh man. Guys the new computer guy just tried to escape when he saw you! No way in, No way out!’

‘Sorry, that’s Ray. The idiots over there are Michael, the one with a hoodie, Gavin the one with a cupcake and the last one is our boss Geoff.’ Jack sighed, taking his duffel bag away from him.

‘Right. Um, so what’s the job?’ Ryan scratched the back of his head. Then there was a loud crash as Gavin ran away from Geoff, as Geoff threw the cupcake at him.

‘That’s right! I’m the daddy here!’ Geoff shouted. Geoff then shook his head and dusted of the invisible dust of himself. He looked up and saw Ryan, giving Ryan a wry grin and grabbed Ryan’s shoulder. 

‘Welcome to the team and no take backsies.’ Michael smiled menacingly. 

Maybe Ryan was a bit terrified but you’ll never know that. Jack then explained what was going to happen and the next heist they were doing. Usually, Gavin and Jack were the drivers, although nobody seemed to want to agree with Gavin driving. Geoff, Michael and ray were the infiltrators, Ray apparently was their mercenary for hire. Matt sets up the plan, Kdin handles the weapons and Jeremy gets the information they needed. Apparently, Ryan was going to work with Lindsay on the cameras and give out instructions to the crew.

First, heist together was going to be an attempt to rob a 24/7 supermarket near a car wash. The heist will end on Mount Chiliad where the crew will split the money. Jack, Michael and Geoff will roll up to the supermarket in an unmarked, stolen, sprayed vehicle. Ray is on the building next to the car wash to snipe the cops. After Michael and Geoff get the money, hop into Jack’s vehicle and Gavin will protect them from the sky.

It actually turned out to be a very successful heist. 

-

Dear Edgar,  
I already got into their base and had our first heist in a convenience store.  
Yours sincerely,  
James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters are so short... Oh well, Ryan has more troubles than I do (very soon) .


	4. Chapter 4

The crew was celebrating. Another successful heist! Nobody can keep their spirits down, everyone has to party! The crew stumbled into a club after they gathered everyone. What’s not to celebrate on such a fine day, they got the money and not a single scratch on anyone.

Ryan was dragged by his collar into a car with the rest of the crew. Ryan really didn’t like going out. I mean he stayed in the room unless he needs to eat or drink. He can survive with just diet coke after all, their great energy boosters alright? Too bad the crew was surprisingly liked going out for wanted people.

The club was full of people. They were all grinding and humping anyone that passed. Geoff reached the bar first and ordered a full bottle of whiskey. 

‘I don’t drink…’ Ryan told Geoff. Ryan was a professional after all, getting intoxicated was never a good idea, Ryan might be very able while drunk however being surrounded by his enemies is a good factor to consider. 

‘God damn it, another Ray! What is wrong with the world these days! I’m drunk all day long and there’s nothing wrong with that!’ Geoff exclaimed.

‘Hey, up-top Ryan! Me too.’ Ray raised his hand for a high-five, which Ryan cautiously hit.

‘Wait, Geoff what did I tell you about staying sober during a heist!’ Jack smacked the back of Geoff’s head.

‘Nice move Geoff.’ Michael laughed, pulling Gavin Down with him.

‘Michael, no, the bevs!’ Gavin struggled to stop anything from spilling.

Ryan had quite a good time with the crew though. The crew may be a rowdy bunch but they are very friendly and they have a lot of things in common with them. The Matt, Kdin, Jeremy and Lindsay all are very helpful during the missions. They were nice, but Ryan does not want to be too close to them.

They all got really drunk at the end of the day. They still entered the car as dying from drunk driving would not be as stupid as compared to the other stunts Ryan heard they have done. The crew were singing at the top of their lungs while Ryan was sandwiched between Gavin and Geoff. When they reached the base Gavin ran out of the car to puke. Ryan is really happy the ride was not long.

When everybody crashed, Ryan snuck out to his apartment. There, an envelope was neatly placed in front of his door. Ryan reached down and picked the envelope, no one other then Edgar had his address.

-

Dear James,  
You have done a wonderful job so far. I expect you to be very busy in the future, thus I will be going to inform you the next part of your mission. The next heist you have to give us the plans of what is going to happen, so that I can get people prepared for them.  
Edgar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edgar's got this all planned out.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan was not sure if he should do such a thing. The crew was nice, but Edgar comes first. Edgar has his reasons and Ryan trusts Edgar. Really, he does. Ryan pondered on what he should do at his desk.

‘Hey buddy, what’s up?’ Jeremy patted his shoulder. Ryan almost jumped out of his seat. Ryan fumbled as he tried to turn around and face Jeremy.

‘Thinking about something? That’s not what you see every day in the Fake AH Crew. Plotting our deaths already? ’ Jeremy joked.

‘Ha ha ha…. No… I was just wondering how too join the circuits to make my computer function better.’ Ryan pointed to his computer which he made himself.

‘Whoa! You made that yourself that is wick- amazing!’ Jeremy leaned over to inspect the computer.

Nice save, Ryan, totally discrete. Although it was his first time working with someone so long he should not have let anything slip. He was getting far too close to them.

-

Dear Edgar,  
The crew has decided to go for an armored truck at 2.30 pm.   
Yours sincerely,  
James

Dear James,  
I have decided to have some of my men in an armored truck. Excuse yourself from their mission and come as backup for us. Remember Ryan, that crew has a hatred towards me and I need you to stop them. Do not fail me son.  
Edgar

-

‘Hey Geoff? I’m sorry but I can’t make it to the Heist.’ Ryan apologized.

‘Geoff not here at the moment. I can tell Geoff for you.’ Gavin looked up from what appears to be Geoff’s phone.

‘Okay thanks.’

Ryan left and went to suit up. What was this feeling he was having? It was as if his heart felt heavy, like he was doing something bad. He felt guilt. He had never felt this way before. Ryan shook his head as he tried to get this feeling to leave but it stayed. Maybe he just needs to complete his job to feel right again.

The crew was after the truck, blocking each side. Ryan watched them from the far distance, he could do this, and after all he is the Mad King. The moment he saw the men wearing Edgar’s signature crew mask exit the armored truck he dashed towards the Fake AH Crew. 

‘Fuck! We’re being ambushed!’ Michael shouted the moment he saw the skull mask.

‘Shit-‘Matt said before he stopped responding.

‘Guys? I think they found us…’ Ray mumbled.

The crew lifted up their guns ready to fight. They fought ferociously against the skull and Edgar’s men. Midway through someone hit Ryan’s mask off.

‘Ryan!’ Geoff was bewildered the hacker they hired was the Mad King. Geoff stood rooted to the ground for a few minutes, gaping in disbelief. Soon all of his crew fell like dead flies.

‘I’m sorry, Geoff.’ Ryan said just as he slit Geoff’s throat. Geoff slumped down onto his knees, cursing. Ryan smiled bleakly as he saw Geoff’s last moment.

‘I’m sorry.’


	6. Chapter 6

Calm down Ryan. You did not do anything wrong. It was Edgar’s orders. The Fake AH crew were criminals, Edgar is just ridding the world from such people like his mother. They must have crossed Edgar. Even though the Fake AH Crew were nice people but that does not make up for their mistakes.

Ryan was justified, Edgar would never do anything to good people. Really.

While he watched the Edgar’s men cleaned up the scene before the cops arrive. Ryan really did not mean to listen in on them but they were really loud and Ryan had to keep check on them. At least they had not noticed him yet, lurking in the background.

‘Man, the Mad King sure is efficient. Who knew the Fake AH Crew went down so easily?’ 

‘Yeah man. Edgar’s got the Mad King on his beck and call, how did he score such a maniac?’

‘He tricked the poor loser. He killed his mother and has been telling him lies for years man. The Mad King is either insane to believe Edgar or really oblivious.’

What. No. Ryan did not believe them. They were lying, weren’t they? Edgar said he killed her because she did something wrong. Why has he never questioned Edgar? Edgar has fooled him this whole time. 

Ryan took out his phone and called Edgar. After a few rings Edgar picked up his phone.

‘James! Another splendid job! Come back and I shall reward you for your efforts!’ Edgar greeted Ryan enthusiastically. 

‘Sure, Edgar may I ask what they did?’ 

‘What are you talking about Ryan? They all deserved it, you trust me, right James?’

‘I-I do, I will come back soon Edgar.’

‘Come to the slaughterhouse Ryan. I have something to show you.’

-

The cattle slaughterhouse was not Ryan’s favorite place to go. Although Edgar had an unhealthy obsession with cows, Ryan never understood why Edgar keep such a place running. Ryan could hear the moos from innocent cows which don’t realize what was going to happen to them. 

This was the first place Edgar had brought Ryan to, when Ryan wanted to start taking up jobs from Edgar. Edgar had made him raise a cow, which he became very attached to. It was his only friend when Edgar was away because the cow reminded him of Edgar. Understanding and willing to listen and held Edgar’s theme for who worked under him. Edgar had a strange enjoyment out of wearing cow themed clothes and including a cow skull on his head.

Ryan had to kill that cow for initiation into Edgar’s crew. He had to look into the cow’s beady eyes and drink the blood. Edgar passed him a napkin when Ryan was done, it did not help to clean the blood of nor his memories of that moment. Edgar celebrated the fact he killed the cow, cooking it later as dinner.

‘James.’ Edgar’s voice echoed though the slaughterhouse and Ryan could hear Edgar closed the door as it creaked.

‘Such a beautiful place this is, isn’t it? Where lives end. It’s just like this business, you can’t live forever. You are soon to be murdered even by those who love you. Remember that day, James? You take in a lost calf and kill it.’ Edgar grinned.

‘I do, so what do you want to do here Edgar?’

‘So direct James. I just want to spend some quality tie with my son. You know I love you James, so let’s make this quick. I have to kill the calf before I become attached.’ Edgar raised his gun.

Ryan gasped. Edgar wanted to kill him. Not before he killed Edgar first. Ryan shot Edgar, before Edgar pressed the trigger.

‘I don’t regret what I have done.’ Edgar coughed blood out.

Ryan felt used and abandoned. Never again shall he trust a kind face. He is a lone wolf, never trust a kind face. Look what that has done to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Edgar's the one in the hole' and if you were wondering Ryan lives with a dog now, it will never betray his trust.


End file.
